criminal_case_new_beginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Their, not betray, and here is traitors will kill
After the arrest of Mike Belozerov, he began to be transported to another prison. Chief Salveson sent Avery to watch the carriage. A few minutes later, Avery called the chief and told him Mike had died in a transplant. The chief sent the gambler and James to the stopping place. They got there and met Avery who said the body was in the van. The player and James searched the van and found Mike's body with a cardiac arrest from electrocution. Jack said that Mike died from a Taser which has any police officer. Avery became a suspect as she oversaw the transport, she said Mike was still alive when he was still in the van. She also said the police had set up camp. They searched the camp and found Maryam Lee's passport. Maryam said she drove the van with denik. The team questioned him, too. He said that someone put him to sleep, most likely it was the killer. Later one of the patrol officers said he found a strange bunker, it turned out that it was the bunker where the revolutionary was observing the entire area. The team found a Board on which Mike Belozerov was crossed out. Max said the killer drew this cross with his right hand, so he's right-handed. The team searched the van again and found a Taser that turned out to be the murder weapon. She also found a syringe that contained sleeping pills. It was the syringe that put the first driver of the van to sleep. Later, James and the player gathered all the evidence to arrest the killer. The killer of Mike Belozerov was Maryam Lee. Maryam only starters laughing saying that she helps revolutionary, kill all Chinese then she pointed a pistol on James and told that they the most the main enemies revolutionary and to they prepared be in the coffin of the, but she received blow pipe on anybody from Avery, she said take from its in court. Judge Pierre gave her a life sentence, she just said her assignment was complete. After the trial, the team celebrated Avery's birthday, James handed her a bouquet with the player, she was very happy, the birthday was successful. Later chief silveson told Avery and player interrogate first accomplice revolutionary Anja Markevich, Avery and player intended to it, but suddenly them telephoned chief prison and said that have them in prison occurred explosion. Transcript James Harrison: Okay, officer let's catch Mike's killer. Let's go James Harrison: I hope it's not Avery, okay we gotta go. Take a killer now James Harrison (evil): Maryam! you killed Mike Belozerov, how could you Maryam Lee: Wow really, what makes you think that I killed this guy, I was with denik. James Harrison: You think we're gonna believe you, you drugged denik, we found your syringe. Maryam Lee: How I could put denik to sleep you have no witnesses. James Harrison: we found your Taser, you dropped it in the van, your game is over Maryam Lee: So you know everything, well I killed Mike Belozerov, so the revolutionary told me. James Harrison: You work for a revolutionary, you pathetic traitor. Maryam Lee (holding a pistol): Oh Yes, I have to kill you for now..... Maryam Lee falls Avery Miller: Ugh barely had time, are you okay James Harrison: Thank you Avery if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here! Avery Miller: Don't thank her, now arrest her James Harrison: love to, Maryam, you're under arrest for the murder of Mike Belozerov In Court Judge Pierre: Maryam Lee you killed Mike Belozerov and tried to kill police officers! Judge Pierre: I sentence you to life imprisonment, the trial is over. Maryam Lee: I don't care, I did my job.